Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a connector connection structure for connecting a first connector provided to a first casing and a second connector provided to a second casing to each other.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automobile is mounted with various on-board devices (for example, a motor, an inverter, a gear box and such), and power or signal may be supplied through or transmitted between these on-board devices. Conventionally, as a connection structure for connecting such on-board devices, there has been proposed a connection structure which connects an inverter with a motor (for example, refer to Japan Patent Application Publication 2015-35260). In the connection structure disclosed in Japan Patent Application Publication 2015-35260, the inverter and the motor are connected to each other via a cable.